My Girls
by insaneantics21
Summary: Rachel and Quinn help Santana with her Christmas surprise for Brittany...and Quinn has a few surprises for Rachel. *Puppy-verse #2*


Preceded by:  
Puppy

* * *

**--December 2019--**

Quinn was relaxing on her soft red sofa in the living room of her beautiful home in Queens, New York, fully enjoying the fact that Rachel had some time off from her show and that (for the moment) it was peaceful because their nine-year-old daughter, Allison, was in her bedroom doing homework and was being kept company by their overly-energetic yellow lab, Dorothy (named after Dorothy Gale from _The Wizard of Oz_, of course). Rachel was currently positioned between Quinn's legs with her head and hands on the blonde's stomach. Rachel was smiling at the flutters and kicks coming from the other side of the barriers protecting the unborn child that was growing inside of her wife.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" Quinn asked. She threaded her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"I told you, I want to be surprised." Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn's stomach.

Quinn was quiet again when Rachel moved her hand to the new location of the kicking.

"You'll crack eventually," Quinn said with a smile.

"I will not! I have an extraordinary amount of willpower."

"Okay sweetie, whatever you say."

Rachel moved her hand again and furrowed her eyebrows. "It likes to move a lot. One minute it's on one side and then it goes to the other. Is it normal for it to be this active?"

"Uh," Quinn swallowed hard. "Well…think about its parentage, you know. We're both very active and the donor's profile said he's a dancer, too."

Rachel nodded and pressed another kiss to Quinn's stomach.

"Oh, by the way," Quinn said, "Brittany and Santana are fighting."

Rachel groaned. "What did Santana do this time and what are we going to have to do to fix it?"

"B wants a puppy and Santana was a bitch and said no."

Rachel sat upright and her eyes widened. "Are you serious? Why does Santana never remember what happens when she says no to Brittany?"

"I know. And I have no idea what Santana's going to make us do to make it all better, she hasn't called yet."

"Is Brittany okay?"

"When I took Allie to class last night B said she slept on the couch for a couple nights but it was messing with her back so she gave in and went back to the bed. She won't let S touch her though and she's giving her the silent treatment."

Rachel groaned again. "Remember last year? Santana wouldn't let Brittany paint their bedroom bright yellow…And she ended up taking her to Costa Rica for a week."

"And you and I painted the bedroom."

"And we had to lie about the fish."

"I wasn't the one that knocked the can of paint thinner into the fish tank, Rachel. At least the big one survived and we could blame it on that one."

"Momma?" An almost exact replica (only shorter) of Quinn appeared at the bottom of the stairs, homework in hand.

"Yeah, Allie?" Quinn pulled her shirt down over her stomach and Rachel helped her sit up.

"Can you check my spelling words? I already checked the dictionary but, as you know, after the error we discovered last year I don't trust it."

Quinn rolled her eyes at how Rachel-esque that sounded. Rachel beamed for the same reason.

"Sure thing baby girl, let's see them," Quinn said.

Allie wiggled her way in between Quinn and Rachel and leaned up against the brunette. Quinn grabbed a pencil from the coffee table and carefully checked over Allie's homework.

"Remember, you don't have dance next week," Rachel said. "Not that you'd get much out of it anyways since Santana and Brittany are fighting."

"What did Aunt Santana do this time?" Allie groaned. "And what are you and Momma going to have to do to fix it?"

Rachel laughed and Quinn shot her a death glare. "She doesn't need to know about their problems, Rach."

"Oh come on Quinn, it's nothing serious. Brittany wants a puppy and Santana said no."

"That explains why Aunt B cried when Kate Snyder bragged about her new puppy last night."

"Your spelling words are all perfect, sweetie," Quinn said. "As per normal. Is your math done?"

"Not yet. It's just reviewing fractions so I should be done pretty quick."

"Go finish that and Rachel will check it."

The small blonde nodded and hopped off the couch and ran back upstairs to her bedroom. Rachel leaned against Quinn and sighed.

"You picked up the electronic dictionary, right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it's wrapped up with the others in the basement. I checked reviews online and no one mentioned anything about errors. I'm sure she'll find one eventually, though."

Both women were startled when Rachel's phone started blaring "Defying Gravity" and vibrating on the coffee table.

"You've had the same ringtone for ten years, you realize?" Quinn asked.

"It's a good song." Rachel picked up the phone and her mouth curled into a smile. "It's Santana, big shock." Rachel tapped the screen a few times. "Hey Santana, you're on speaker with Quinn and me."

"Hey S, what's up?"

Santana sighed. "I need your help."

"B still not speaking to you?" Quinn asked. "I don't blame her. It's just a puppy, S. They're not that big of a responsibility."

"Shut up, Fabray."

"Hey, if you need our help then don't talk to my wife like that."

Santana growled. "Okay, listen, I need you to go to the Humane Society on east fifty-ninth. I called over there today and one of their dogs popped out a litter a couple months ago and I got my name on the last one but I can't get around B to get over there."

"Just tell her you have to work," Rachel said.

"I can't. I make her a schedule every week telling her where I'll be so she knows where to call if she needs something since I can't always have my cell on me. If she calls the office and I'm not there then she'll know something's up."

Quinn smiled. "Aw S, that's so…"

"Shut…"

Rachel growled.

"Okay, sorry. Besides, I want to give it to her for Christmas and it will be hard to hide it here. Can you guys please keep it for me? You know I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate."

"That's a week and a half away," Rachel said. "And I think Dorothy would try to eat it." Right on cue the yellow lab bounded down the stairs and leapt up onto the couch. She licked Rachel's face and the brunette squealed. "Off! Off the couch Dorothy!" Rachel scolded. The dog jumped down and sprawled out on the floor.

"I know it's a week and a half away, Berry. But it has to be picked up within two days of the call otherwise they'll give it to someone else. And your dog is a wimp, she'll probably be afraid of it."

"We'll do it," Quinn said.

"Quinn, we can't just…"

"Berry, you know I don't beg. Ever. I will do it for this, okay? Anything to get B to start talking to me again. Please, just do this. If I don't get her one then there is no vacation that will make up for it."

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "I'll go down tomorrow morning and get it since I don't have to work. Half the cast and understudies have the stomach flu, we're on hiatus until further notice while the theater is sanitized and everyone stops vomiting."

"Sounds pleasant. Remind me to bring ponchos when we use those tickets you got us. I know most people would say they're honored to have a Broadway star projectile on them but I'm not one of them."

Rachel scoffed and Quinn shook her head.

"I'll let you know when Rach gets it."

"Thanks guys."

"Talk to you later, Santana." Rachel hung up the phone and shook her head. "I knew she would give in."

"Of course, it's B. Not even someone as stone cold as Santana can say no to her."

Rachel picked up the puppy and a small bag of food the next morning. When she got home with it she set up an old box with towels in it in the kitchen with the food and water bowls. Quinn smiled and Dorothy came running through the house to greet Rachel. The dog stopped at the box and peered down into it. Rachel watched cautiously as Dorothy sniffed the small, wriggling ball of fur in the box. The multi-colored, unidentifiable breed puppy whimpered and Dorothy licked its head then settled down next to the box.

"What do we tell Allie?" Rachel asked the blonde who was now rummaging around in the refrigerator.

"I talked to her about it when I took her to school this morning. Do we have any pickles?"

"Pickles again?"

"Oh! Oh! We have the garlic kind!"

"Wait, wait!" Rachel scrambled to the refrigerator and pried the jar from Quinn's hands. "Do we have mints or gum or anything for you to get rid of the taste from your mouth? I love you, I really do, but you know I can't do second hand garlic pickle taste."

"I'll brush my teeth." Quinn took a swipe at the jar and Rachel backed away.

"You always say that and you never do it."

"I think there's some gum in my purse, give me the pickles!" Quinn swiped again and Rachel ran to the living room. Quinn tackled her onto the couch. The pickles were forgotten.

Rachel heard Allie going ballistic outside the front door while waiting for Quinn to unlock it after picking her up from school. When Quinn finally got the door open Allie immediately ran to the kitchen table where Rachel was sorting through the mail. Quinn followed a few steps behind.

"Where is it?" the young blonde squealed. "I know you picked it up this morning, Mom! Where is it?"

"What? I don't get a hug first?"

Allie quickly wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck and gave the brunette a squeeze. She pulled away and Rachel pointed to the box containing the puppy. Allie skipped to the cardboard box and knelt down to look inside it. She picked it up and cooed and started to rock it.

Rachel got up from her place at the kitchen table and stood over her daughter.

"We're not keeping it, remember. This is Brittany's puppy," Rachel said.

"Can it sleep with me? Please, Mom! Please!"

"Dorothy sleeps with you. The puppy will sleep in here in her box."

"But…"

"Sorry sweetie. Puppy sleeps in her box."

Allie whined. "Please!"

"No," Quinn said sternly. She stood by Rachel and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. "Go get started on your homework, I'll bring you half a peanut butter jelly in a bit."

Allie growled and put the puppy back in the box. She stood and clenched her fists at her sides and stormed out of the kitchen.

"She learned that from you," Quinn groaned.

Rachel blinked a few times and grinned. "She's gifted."

"Do not encourage this, Rachel!"

"Quinn! I didn't perfect the diva storm out until I was eleven. She's two years ahead of me! Do you know what kind of work it takes to perfectly execute…"

"Rachel…"

Rachel sighed. "Okay. You have to admit though…that was pretty good."

Quinn groaned and walked to counter to start on Allie's sandwich. "Wonderful…I tame one Rachel Berry only to have my daughter turn into a miniature," she grumbled to herself.

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Nothing."

Quinn woke up with her alarm early the next morning and went downstairs to start the coffee. She looked down into the box in the kitchen and panicked for a moment when she found it empty. She trudged back upstairs and quietly opened the door to Allie's bedroom. Dorothy was sprawled out on one side of the bed, Allie curled up with her back against the dog and the puppy was snuggled into Allie's chest.

"Quinn?" Rachel yawned from behind her

"Your daughter has a puppy snuggled up with her."

"I love how she's my daughter when she's done something wrong."

"You're the one that teaches her these things." Quinn shut the bedroom door quietly and the pair headed downstairs.

"I have never taught her to sneak out of her room in the middle of the night to get a puppy out of the kitchen so it can sleep in her room."

"No, you've only taught her which spots on the floor to avoid because they squeak so you two can sneak down for a midnight ice cream break."

"And that has come in handy because someone keeps eating all the ice cream. The only time we get a chance to even look at it without you digging in is in the middle of the night."

Quinn scoffed and turned on the coffee pot. Rachel hopped up on one of the barstools at the island and Quinn walked around to stand in front of her. Rachel grinned and wrapped her legs around Quinn's and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You know I love you," Rachel murmured. "You and your cravings."

"Do you love me enough to go wake up Allie?"

"But she likes me, I'd rather not change that."

"You want her to hate me?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm the fun mom. We shouldn't blur the lines."

Quinn stuck her tongue out and Rachel giggled. "Pretty please? My ankles are killing me this morning."

"Okay, just for you." Rachel sighed dramatically and Quinn giggled. Rachel kissed the tip of her nose. "Love you."

"Love you, too Rach."

...............

It was five o'clock Christmas morning. Quinn woke up to the closet light coming on and Rachel shoving things around on the racks.

"What the hell are you doing, Rachel?" Quinn groaned.

"I promised Santana I'd be there by five-thirty so she could surprise Brittany. I already put out Allie's Christmas stuff so you don't have to worry about it."

"Make it quick with the dog. I want some Christmas morning lovin'." Quinn smirked.

Rachel blinked a few times and leapt back into bed. "Santana can wait," she murmured against Quinn's lips.

Rachel sent Santana a text right at six. _"Couldn't get the car to start, sorry. I'm outside your building now, be up in a minute."_

Quinn went back to sleep quickly with a smile on her face. She was awoken again by the bed shifting and Rachel snuggling close to her.

"Rachel!" Quinn squealed when Rachel's hands roamed up her bare stomach. "Your hands are freezing!"

"So help me warm them up, silly." Rachel giggled and Quinn grinned. The brunette pulled the blankets up over their heads and Quinn tugged at Rachel's shirt. "I love your hormones," Rachel gasped when Quinn bit down on her neck.

Quinn only moaned. Just as Quinn's hands were moving to get rid of Rachel's annoyingly in the way jeans there was a knock on the door and the women ripped apart.

"Shit!" Quinn hissed. She scrambled to find her clothes that had been discarded earlier and Rachel searched for her shirt.

"Hold on Allie!" Rachel called out. "Just –ow, Quinn! You have sharp elbows! – Just a minute! Just…one minute!"

Rachel grabbed Quinn's shirt from the floor and tossed it at the blonde. Quinn quickly pulled it over her head.

"Where are my sweatpants?" Quinn hissed.

"I don't know! I thought I threw them on your side somewhere." Rachel found her shirt that was tangled in the bed sheets and quickly pulled it on.

"Mom! Momma! It's Christmas, come on!"

Quinn found her sweatpants and both women sprang to the bedroom door. Rachel unlocked and threw it open, Allie was waiting with Dorothy and a smile on her face.

"What are you so excited about, hm?" Rachel teased.

"Come on!" Allie grabbed Rachel's hand, Rachel grabbed Quinn's. The young blonde pulled the women down the stairs to the living room. She jumped up and squealed upon seeing the piles of presents on the floor.

"Looks like Santa got a little generous this year," Quinn said.

"Oh come on, I haven't believed since I was seven."

"Guess that means next year we only have half the shopping to do."

"Mom!"

Rachel grinned and patted the blonde on the head.

When the presents were unwrapped and Allie was in her room enjoying her new TV/DVD player and searching her new dictionary for errors, Rachel and Quinn snuggled up on the couch and Rachel traced circles on Quinn's rounded stomach.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

Rachel sighed. "I give in. I want to know."

"I knew you would." Quinn grinned, got up and shuffled to the coat closet. She pulled out a box and dropped back down to the couch. "And before you yell at me for buying something already, I had the doctor confirm it for sure. He's absolutely certain."

Rachel opened the box and stared down at what was in it.

"What do you think?" Quinn said with a smile.

Rachel's mouth gaped open. "I…I…does this mean…what I think it means?"

"If you think it means we're having twins then yes, it does."

"But…how come none of the other sonograms showed it? Quinn, I saw all of the others except for the one two weeks ago. There was only one baby in there!"

Quinn shrugged. "The doctor said sometimes they hide. In the first few months there are shadows that can hide one of them and as they get bigger they can hide behind each other."

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times. "He's sure there's only two of them? And they're both okay? Like…healthy?"

"Yes, there are only two of them and both of them have strong heartbeats. We've probably seen both of them at different times, just never both at once until the last one. That's why I wouldn't let you see the pictures. I honestly can't believe neither of us figured it out before. All the kicks and the fact that I'm twice the size I was with Allie…"

"I guess I just…didn't think about it. And," Rachel pulled the matching pink outfits out of the box and smiled, "they're both girls."

Quinn nodded. "Both girls. He said they're in separate sacs which means they could be identical or fraternal. We won't know until they're here. Even then it might be hard to tell for a while."

Rachel shook her head and grinned. "If they are identical and it was my egg…can you imagine two more of me running around?"

Quinn giggled. "We'll definitely have our hands full. But one could be mine and one yours. Or identical and mine. Like I said, we won't know until they're here and quite honestly, it doesn't matter to me. They're our girls and they're going to be loved no matter what."

Rachel nodded furiously and threw her arms around Quinn. She kissed the blonde's cheek and neck before finally pressing her lips against her wife's. Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and smiled. Rachel pulled away and went back to focusing on the outfits in her lap. She picked them up again and stroked the soft fabric. She was silent for a few minutes and the smile fell from her face. Quinn looked at her worriedly and rubbed the brunette's back.

"What's wrong, Rachel? I…are you…I mean…I know we didn't really plan for this but we knew it was a possibility…"

"No…Quinn, I'm ecstatic, I really am." Rachel sniffled. "It's just…Is it selfish that I really do want at least one of them to be mine? I know we decided to do one of each of our eggs so the chances would be even and I don't regret that, I am totally fine with it, but I…I don't know. I feel selfish. I know it won't matter in how I love them, I know it won't. You know I love Allie as if she were my own and I'll love these girls the same…"

"Rachel, honey, it's not selfish. I understand, I really do."

"It's just…when we found out that I couldn't carry after…" Rachel let out a quiet sob and tears fell onto the pink outfits in her hands.

"Rachel, look at me." Quinn put her fingertips under Rachel's chin and guided the brunette's face up to look at her. "It's okay. You know it wasn't your fault, stop blaming yourself. The doctor told you it was nothing you did and there was nothing you could've done to prevent the miscarriage."

"And my body just won't ever be able to handle the stress of pregnancy and all of that, I know. I know, Quinn. But I wanted it. I wanted so much to do this for you…for us."

"You know I'm more than happy to carry our babies, Rachel."

Rachel nodded and Quinn kissed her.

"And," Quinn continued. "If it makes you feel any better, they go absolutely nuts when we watch anything musical. And you know how much they make me crave Chinese food."

Rachel cracked a smile and gently pushed Quinn's shoulders until the blonde was on her back and Rachel was eye level with her stomach. "I love you so much, Quinn. And I love our girls." Rachel pulled Quinn's shirt up and kissed her stomach. "All of them." Rachel smiled again when she felt kicks against the palms of her hands. "By the way, Brittany and Santana are taking Allie for a night so we can go out."

"We should call them and let them know Brit's going to have two more dancers in a few years. It's been killing me having to keep this from everyone."

"Later," Rachel mumbled against Quinn's stomach. "I have a feeling that they're going to be busy most of the morning."

Quinn played with Rachel's hair and the brunette pressed another kiss to Quinn's stomach. She softly started singing to the bulge and Quinn closed her eyes and listened.

"I've got sunshine," Rachel started, "on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. I guess you say, what can make me feel this way?" Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiled. "My girls."

Quinn's eyes fluttered open to look down at the smiling brunette.

"Three and a half more months, Rachel," the blonde whispered, "and we'll have two more beautiful girls."

"I can't wait."

Rachel crawled up from Quinn's stomach and kissed a trail up Quinn's neck to her lips. She sighed and Quinn smiled.

"Why do you guys have to be all mushy?" Allie groaned as she came down the stairs. "It's so embarrassing!"

Rachel smirked and kissed Quinn again, Allie growled. Rachel hopped up off the couch and ruffled the younger blonde's hair.

"Before long you'll have to reach up to do that," Quinn said with a giggle. "She's going to outgrow you."

"If she inherited Noah's height she'll outgrow you, too."

"Not for a few years. She might sprout up ahead of you next week."

Rachel stuck her tongue out and helped Quinn sit up on the couch before dropping down next to her. She put one hand around Quinn's back and the other on her stomach.

"We have some news for you baby girl," Quinn said. She patted the space next to her on the couch and Allie sat down.

"Mom finally caved, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"So? Will I have a brother or a sister?" Allie asked excitedly.

Rachel grinned. "Sisters."

"It's a girl!"

"I know you know the difference between singular and plural nouns," Quinn said.

Allie thought for a moment before her eyes lit up. "There's more than one?"

Quinn nodded. "Twins, both girls."

Allie jumped up from the couch and started squealing and bouncing around the room. Dorothy joined her.

"I think they both approve," the brunette murmured into Quinn's ear before kissing her cheek.

"I think you're right."

Rachel's phone lit up and started vibrating on the coffee table. She picked it up and scrolled through the text message and showed it to Quinn.

_"The dog is coming to live with you. It already found my third best pair of heels."_

Quinn's phone buzzed and Rachel looked over her shoulder at the blonde's text message.

_"Tell Rachel not to listen to Santana! Duck just doesn't know any better!"_

Rachel's phone buzzed again.

_"Yes, she actually named it Duck. Those shoes were $300!"_

Quinn groaned when her phone vibrated again.

_"Santana's lying, she got them on sale for $250."_

"I think I know how to shut them up," Rachel said. She typed furiously on her phone and then grinned after she hit send. Quinn's phone rang thirty seconds later and she put it on speaker.

"You're on speaker, Allie can hear you even though she's not really paying attenion," Quinn answered.

"Twins?" Brittany squealed. "And girls!"

"Are you guys serious! God, Fabray, we move to the city and get an apartment, you buy a house. Britt opens up her dance studio, Berry gets a lead on freakin' Broadway and you get to quit teaching rugrats to watch Oprah and sleep all day. We get a puppy and you get twins. Do you really have to outdo us on everything?"

"Come on, S. You're a business lawyer, that one-ups being a teacher and stay at home mom as far as salary goes," Quinn said. "And I think maybe you and B should consider having…"

"Shut it, Fabray! Berry already tried it on me this morning. No way. No kids. This demon furball is enough."

"Duck is not a demon. She's just playful!"

"Britt, she chewed a hole through my shoes!"

Quinn and Rachel sighed and looked at the phone while Santana and Brittany argued.

"Do you think they remember we're here?" Quinn asked.

When there was a silence and Santana giggling followed by a crash and the beginnings of noises that neither Quinn or Rachel wanted to explain to their still-bouncing nine-year-old, Quinn quickly hung up the phone and dropped it on the coffee table.

"Nope, I don't think they remembered."

Quinn smiled and kissed her wife. "We're not that disgustingly cute, are we?"

"I think you're pretty cute."

"Okay, maybe we are."

Rachel giggled and snuggled into Quinn's side and watched Allie bounce until she was utterly exhausted. The small blonde fell asleep on the floor curled up with Dorothy. Rachel and Quinn lay down on the couch and Rachel smiled up at Quinn who had fallen asleep. She rubbed circles on the blonde's stomach and thought about what her life was going to be like in a year, watching her three beautiful daughters opening Christmas presents and Quinn by her side. She smiled and pressing two kisses, one on each side, to Quinn's stomach before drifting to sleep.


End file.
